User talk:Harold Burned-Mane
SoC Soundtrack 'Sup, Harold? I'm kinda making a soundtrack to Songs of Cinder (and I released the main theme). I may act a bit weirdo, but can I create an article for the soundtrack? I plan on making about a dozen tracks for the album and I think of making a page so that it'd have a link to the tracks as well as provide information on the soundtrack. I'm asking you because you're the founder and this project is not really within the Padomaic Canon, aaand I don't really know whether to create the page or not. Excuse my stupidity :) KOOL KHAJIIT 12:23, November 13, 2014 (UTC) : Harold, one more question. Is it possible to upload a sample of the main theme for the page, as a preview, the way they do it in Wikipedia? KOOL KHAJIIT 11:12, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Canon Artwork Harold, he told me that he'd prefer a black one, so :) KOOL KHAJIIT 16:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC) : What if I just take your BMC icon, color it black and break it into pieces, hmm? KOOL KHAJIIT 13:03, November 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: Okay :) KOOL KHAJIIT 13:34, November 15, 2014 (UTC) About mods Hello there :) I wanted to ask a question about the article Emperor's Armor. When you credited it by linking th mod, did you ask for permission from the mod author before you used screenshots of the armor for an article? Or did you just credit the mod author by linking his mod to the original site? (Skyrim Nexus) I wanted to do a smiliar thing concerning another armor mod for an article as well, but I need some details before I can do so.. Thanks in advance. :) HumbleDaedricServant Talk 14:21, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Thanks for the information. :) HumbleDaedricServant Talk 16:37, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Forums Okay, Singey, so it seems that the RP forums and stuffs are becoming bigger and bigger as time goes on. We have a good number of RPers here, so I think it is time to make a forum mod. Laz, or HDS would be good. (:P) Aetherius Landing (talk) 17:45, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Sentinels Harold, I have a request. Basically, my exams are coming up soon, and I don't have enough time to keep more than one or two RPs going at once, so I think Uron may have to go. I've got a little bit of time, but I'd like for Uron to get killed off within the next few weeks. Make sure it's really epic, though. :) Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:54, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, either works for me - what's going to happen at Dragonstar? Emperor Maximus (talk) 20:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I think I'll carry on to Dragonstar, then leave. Emperor Maximus (talk) 15:48, November 19, 2014 (UTC) What with what's happening at the Haven place, I'm guessing we'll have to fight our way out. So, I think I'll leave the RP now and let Uron get killed. Emperor Maximus (talk) 17:56, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Singey Canon Hey, Singey. I was wondering if you would edit Jina and Joran's RP-stuff when you get the time, as it seems like you're doing it for all the others. :P Aetherius Landing (talk) 23:16, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Catagories Thanks for explaining it clearly. I was a little ... confused on that matter, since I didn't add articles to catagories till I started writing them here. Have a good day! Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 00:12, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Sorry dude school has me busy but i will RP on the weekend and on Thanksgiving break(Akatosh the Dragon god of time (talk) 02:34, November 21, 2014 (UTC)) Chat Harold, I am writing this to inform you that the user KingUnderTheMountain has posted offensive and inappropriate comments on the Wikia chat. Therefore, I am requesting for a ban to be placed on him from chat. Screenshots, taken by Heroesyatta, can be found in these links: http://puu.sh/d2iF2/9718bda283.jpg http://puu.sh/d2iGg/ae35385c52.jpg Heroesyatta was there as well and he can confirm what I said. The posts clearly offended Herosyatta. He can explain to you better than I. Eternal Dragon of Data (talk) 14:55, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Concerning the House Thorne page The House is made up entirely of Bretons and contains warriors just like it contains an East Empire Trading Company member. SwornKnight (talk) 00:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC)